shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Boris Tepes Dracula
Personality at first, glance Boris may look like a cold shaman fighter of few words while he had a strong determination, However, he also endures great suffering because of genuine hatred towards Humankind while fighting and he suffered a deep loss due to the death of his mother and father, by hooded vampire hunters' hands in which made him felt cold towards humankind. while Boris appeared cynical he always has a plan for everything, leaves nothing to chance and will do everything necessary to have revenge. while Boris maintains an outwardly professional demeanor during his free time at training the youthful Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. he was shown as a kind-hearted was showing a bit of being nice. but his cold exterior and professional attitude and would kill off anyone, but Boris seems to be very proud of his so-called "Vampire" lineage of his Ancestor. however, Following his strong hatred towards humankind that killed his Mother and Father, Boris retains most of his cold personality but becomes quite aloof while being quite ruthless and vengeful. While training Ayeka Nayru Tearson's adolescent grandson, Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. while originally only for to prepare for the coming rematch with Sharona, Boris' heart quickly begins to slowly change as Ayeka Nayru Tearson's grandson questioned Boris about things while he questioning him what he was like in the past which Boris quickly harshly changed the subject. but during the battle with Mako, Boris goes as far as to self-sacrificing his own life to save his student, stating how his friendship had changed him forever but he has stated that he Eliskūya was the first person to see him not as a shaman fighter but he was proud to call him his best friend he ever had. Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The late son of Martha Tepes and Lord Gene Tepes Friends Events Physical Appearance Boris was quite tall, while he was a broad-shouldered man. He had Sandy blond spikey hair in a triangular shape on each side of the back of his hair while he had four sets of bangs on each side of the font of his face Before the Timeskip As a youthful child he consisting of wearing black pants while wearing a long sleeve t-shirt with a Green Romanian vest while wearing a pair of gray shoe-covers while wearing brown shoes Before the Timeskip he was seen wearing clothing of Romanian nobles from the Middle Ages era, consisting of black pants, a black vest, and a pair of high heeled black boots with a single hao block on each end of his boots while wearing large black gloves, with a white t-shirt beneath while featuring a large colored ascot purple fastened by a ruby brooch while he wears a large Romanian cloak that can apparently transform into a pair of large bat wings while they had sharp tips, to impale his opponents. All of his clothing seemingly has a white and gold lining on them. Characterization Skills and abilities Boris uses his own cloak as his shamanic medium, which takes the form of a flowing larger cloak. With it, he can quickly heal himself with vampire bats while he can also create spikes to impale other shaman fighters. yet Boris was noted to have excellent swordsmanship during his training fight with Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. while training him Guardain Ghost :See More: Blamuro Boris' Guardian Ghost is a former vampire hunter named Blamuro. while Blamuro himself originally chased down Boris' Parents thinking they were real vampires but with Boris being the only survivor while his mother told him to "follow the river" while she tossed him to the side of the cliff with his mother and father died. while Blamuro went off to find the young boy but was later the older Boris sided with Hao Asakura and was killed off by Boris in revenge while becoming his guardian ghost History Past Before the Timeskip Doing the Timeskip Training Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. Death As Mako Lasso first aims at the highly trained Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf with an extremely powerful attack with her late father's guardian ghost Archangel, as Boris jumps into the attack while sacrificing himself to save Eliskūya. as his body was implanted, as Boris slowly looks over at Eliskūya with a smile on his face with sadness in his eyes, as Boris calls out to Eliskūya while he told him to make him proud, whom he had tears falling down in his eyes while it made him feel soft and is the only person to ever call eliskūya his best student but his friend. as Boris' body vanished this was a result of his guardian ghost going solo Legacy with Boris' Death while his well-trained student Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf, he has lived on his moves onto him for greater used in shaman battles Character Trivia Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a Fanwork based on Boris Tepes Dracula at Shaman King Wiki, and will depict non-canon elements of the anime series. Thus, this article will only be used in the works of the author unless permission is given by another user. Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Articles with crossover Characters into fanfiction Category:Shaman Category:Deceased Characters